Personal Vehicles
Most of the Hive Residents have their own kind of vehicles, usually when things kinda get out of control, such as invasions, sudden strange events, or even... well... cutting grass... Anyways, here's a list of them: List of Vehicles GellyPop * Grass Cutter-08 "Green Siege" - A ridden lawnmower being the size of a tank, complete with threads and turret. Its bottom part is equipped with a large rotor blade to cut grass and a vacuum suction cup to suck those. The grasses were then converted into a projectile which is fired by the main turret on its top. Is the most common vehicle used by GellyPop. Tankia-san * Arena Closer-21 "Yell-O" - A heavily customized tank which vaguely resembles the Arena Closer of diep.io. As such, it has a very large turret with a single grey gun. The shots are very destructive against most buildings. The tank's main body is almost square-shaped, although unnoticeable if viewing from above. The main ground vehicle used by Tankia. * BattleSubmarine Type-S "M.L.R.S." - A special submarine with designs that somehow looks like the Battleship from the same game. It was outfitted with proper submarine parts, and also comes with a cloning machine, primarily for reproducing its main torpedo rockets (which are shaped like small triangles) and making those nearly unlimited. Used by Tankia when going on underwater adventures. Frightlight * Lantern Projector Ver.1 "FlashBang" - A light helicopter equipped with lighting tools. Its name itself is the main weapon, using a blinding light to disorient opponents. It is also equipped with a mounted swivel gatling gun as an alternative weapon. The helicopter's control system is customized to be suited with Frightlight's poltergeist-like abilities. Azatrin Berlounne * SpeedBike-2000 "Road Wolf" - A heavy motorcycle equipped with self-balancing wheels and hyper-speed boosters. It also comes with GPS-like pathway detector to easily track down the shortest routes. For its weapon, its headlights have a hidden EMP gun to immobilize or completely destroy most other vehicles or machines, or act simply as a near-lethal taser when used to living entities. The motorbike can carry up to two passengers only, not including the rider (Azatrin himself). Solaris & Lunaris * Aerial Twins "Flaring Sun" and "Bloodred Moon" (Spliited) - A sort of a large aircraft that can detach and split into two separate helicopters. Both have the same features: Two large blade rotors, 4 missile launchers that appears to launch something similar to the Sidewinder missile, a grappling hook, and an oddly-mounted sniper rifle on front. The helicopters can merge back again to form more destructive attacks. Arackon * Wall Mecha Mk. III "Golden Tarantula" - A four-legged robot whose chassis and other parts are built with both gold and titanium. The main body has a large gun that can either fire normal bullets or modified acid - not too strong to easily melt objects but not also too weak to melt harder objects with difficulty. A separate gun that spits out silk in a web-like pattern manner is below the body. The legs have a hidden saw blade that can be used on close combat. Astralita * Spatium Meteori Navis "Galactiflight" - A small saucer-like space machine built by Astralita herself. It is powered by her own energy, and only she can control it. It has a very powerful telekinetic abilities and can also create changes on the terrain. While it is the only vehicle she have, Astralita herself rather uses it very sparingly, and prefers more of her "normal walk" days, even when others use their own vehicles. More to come...